Under the snow with Snape
by Sofia.Severus Darcy
Summary: A very long one shot! Severus leaves Hermione thanks to a big fight created by Ron. And Hermione is left broken by the man she loved. Now she will win him back, she knows there is still something there in his heart loving her


**This is just a one shot I thought about at the most random time. I hope you will like it, this is the first time I do a one shot so I hope you will like it! **

* * *

><p>I was sitting and waiting for Harry to come and get me with the car when my phone, wich I rarely used, started ringing and it was Harry who was calling. I flipped it open with an annoyed sigh. He was late, we were supposed to drive to the hotel in the mountains to go skiing with some friends and the area the hotel was in was magically shut off.<p>

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here about ten minutes ago! What is this stupid rule about no apparation to the hotel?" I growled and when Harry spoke he actually sounded nervous.

"Mione I won't be picking you up. Me, Ginny, Remus and Sirius are already half way to the hotel..." I waited a while for him to say 'I was just kidding' or something like that but it never came.

"What?" I screamed into the phone and I heard Harry say ouch when I for sure pierced his eardrum. The muggles who passed me gave me strange looks and I blushed and looked down at the ground. "Harry James Potter you can't be serious!"

"Listen Mione this wasn't entierly my idea, the other guys in the car were in on it too!" He said in his defence wich was a very bad thing to say.

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled again and I got more strange looks from people around me. "Why would you think that leaving me behind was a good idea?" There was silence on the other side of the line.

"We all know how upset you have been over yours and Severus relationship ending, and we want you to be happy so we got you a opportunity to straight things out with him. Beacuse we know that the Ron thing wasn't your fault..." My whole body froze at his words and the usual pain in the chest when anyone said Severus voice hit me.

"Harry...Harry, please don't tell me that he is the one driving me." My question was met by silence and I just wanted to cry. "Harry, for two months since we broke up I have been trying to talk some sense into him, and everytime I tried he sent me away and told me that the last thing he wanted ever was to see me again. Do you seriously want your two friends to be put through this?"

"We are doing it to help you" He said and I wanted to slap him.

"How did you even get him to drive me?" I asked feeling a bit of hope in my heart. Maybe he didn't hate me as much I thought.

"He doesn't know it's you he is supposed to pick up" My heart sank at his words. "We only gave him time and and where he is supposed to pick you up. You need to fix this for both of you"

"True Hermione" I heard Remus say. "Severus hasn't been himself since that night"

"And you all think that me trapped in a car with him will fix things! He hates me! As soon as he sees it's me he will drive away!"

"No he won't Hermione, he still loves you!" Harry said and the others agreed.

"I can't belive you did this to me" I said and shook my head, not that they would see it.

"Hermione this is the only-" Harry started but I didn't want to hear his stupid excuses.

"Harry just shut the fuck up! You can call Severus and tell him that he won't need to pick some 'stupid girl' up, I won't be coming" I said and two old ladies looked at me and frowned at my language.

"Hermione-" They all said and I turned off the phone and threw it down my pocket. I was just about to pick my bag up when I saw the black volvo drive up on the other side of the street. Just seeing the car made me all nervous and I felt like blushing when I remembered all the times Severus and I had done other thing in that other than just driving around. He used to say it was his favourite car beacuse of me and all the times we had made love in it.

Severus stepped out of the car and looked around. I stopped breathing when I saw him, he looked just as handsome as I remembered him only now he was wearing a black turtle neck, slacks and a black winter coat. How could I have been so stupid to forget that he was coming along on the trip. I was wearing only black tights and those high black boots he had given me, I had a white turtle neck with the letters 'I love you' in black printed across the chest and over that I had my white winter jacket.

I just stood there staring at him. That moment I just knew that I would get in the car whatever he liked it or not, I knew I would go up to him. I picked up my little black bag and hung it over my shoulder, it had an expanding charm on so that I didn't have to drag along a big bag. Severus had been a spy for so long that he knew someone was watching him and he looked at me and when he met my gaze his eyes got wider than before. We just stood staring at eachother from diffrent sides of the street, and then I took the first step and walked to him. I stopped maybe two meters away from him and looked up seeing him look at me with a angry expression.

"This wasn't idea" I said and he just kept glaring at me. We stood there in an uncomfortable silence until Severus phone started ringing. He took it up at once and growled when he saw who it was, probably Harry checking that I hadn't really ran away.

"Is this some kind of punishment for me?" He growled to whoever was on the other line and I felt a sting of pain in my chest. He thought _I_ was a punishment for him. Only a month ago he alwaysreferred to me as his treasure, the night before he had broken up with me he had actually said I was his reason for living. Now I was a punishment.

"Yes she is here" Severus said and glared at me. "Shut up wolf!" HE growled. "Potter you are really pushing things to far" HE said and almost sounded desperate. He walked away from me still holding the phone to his ear. "You weren't there Potter, you can't possibly know how I feel!" HE said and I wanted to go and hide. This wasn't going to work.

"I'll drive her but after this I'm finished and I won't let you fuck with my life" He snapped and shut his phone off then turned back to me.

"Get into the car" HE said and I looked up at him, he looked away so he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Severus this wasn't my idea" I said but he didn't seem to care.

"Just get into the car and don't talk to me" He said and I walked around the car to jump into the front seat, when I did Severus took the drivers seat and we started to drive. The air in the car was thick with tension and Severus anger from being played by Harry and the others, but mixed in the air was also the smell of his aftershave and my perfume. Just as it had been before when we were still together. Only then we would have been laughing or sitting in the backseat kissing. We didn't speak for a long time and then I put on the radio only to make something happen. Then our song started to play, the song we had first danced to, the song we had first kissed to, the song one of us almost everyday sang or just hummed walking around in our apartment. I had never known how much that song ment to me, to us. But when I heard it now my heart felt like bursting even more.

_'Yea when my world is falling apart_  
><em>When there's no light to break up the dark<em>  
><em>That's when I I...<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>  
><em>Te miro a ti<em> '

Severus froze as well when he heard the song and changed the channel, I used all the wandless magic I had to make our song lay at that channel to.

_'When the waves_  
><em>Are flooding the shore and I can't<em>  
><em>Find my way home anymore<em>  
><em>That's when I I...<em>

_Te miro a ti_  
><em>I look at you<em> '

He then shut off the radio entierly and I saw his fists tighten around the wheel.

"I love that song" I said half a whisper not expecting him to answer, and he didn't for a whole 5 minutes.

"I used to" He said and I looked at him. He _used to_, as in he used to love it at well...as in he used to love me, and now he doesn't. But I had to make him at least understand what had happened that night when he broke up.

"Severus can't you at least let me explain-" I started and his eyes flared with anger as he watched me.

"No!" HE said and I just stared at him. I have never seen him so angry. "There is no explaining needed fo what I saw Mi-Hermione" He looked back at the road again. He had almost called me Mia, my nickname he had given me.

_"Please don't call me Mione, I hate that nickname"_

_"Then what should I call you? Would you like me to call you those embarrassing names the oldest weasley couple call eachother? You would slap me if I called you buttercup"_

_"Yes I probably would. Use your imagination"_

_"Fun since I have none...Mia? Is that allright?"_

_"Mia...I like it! Just don't call me that when we are in bed"_

_"Why?"_

_"Beacuse it will feel like you are shouting someone elses name and it would only be wierd"_

_"Don't worry. The only name I will ever scream out in bed is your name, and only your name"_

I almost couldn't breath as I remembered that day. Everytime someone else would call me by that name Severus would always tell them that he was the only one ever allowed to call me that. And they never called me Mia again, only Severus did. We drove for an hour without talking and then stopped to go to the bathroom in one place then when we were back in the car again I took off my jacket and threw it in the backseat and when we started to drive I couldn't take the silence more.

"I won't plead about explaining to you what happened that night" I said and made a small pause to look at him. "But I will only ask you to talk to me during this trip, then when we get to the hotel I will never be in your way again. I will move to another country if you want! I just want to talk to you one last time, and you have to be honest" He looked at me and I didn't see as much anger in his eyes, only suspicion.

"Fine, then you promise to never be in my way again" He said after a while and I sighed in relif. I had been so sure that he would ask me to go to hell or something like that.

"I promise" I said and my voice shook a bit and he glanced at me. Could it be that he actually looked concerned there for just a second? I looked out through the window and looked at all the snow. We were driving really close to the mountain.

"We are there in maybe three hours" HE said and I looked at him, I didn't even need to ask him.

"Do you miss something about me?" I asked suddenly and his eyes snapped from the road to me and then back. I realised he wouldn't say anything for a while so I told him first. "I miss just being able to be with you" I said and looked at him for a reaction, I didn't get one. "And I miss your sarcasm" His lips curled into a smile but then he quickly put on his stone face. I looked out and watched the snow again. I knew he wouldn't answer me until he was entierly sure of what was going on.

"I miss you hair..." He said quietly and I looked at him. "I miss the way it would always fan out over your pillow in the morning...It was the first thing I saw when I woke up every morning" HE said and his voice was more strained than before. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and all I wanted to do was to kiss him and hold him. Suddenly there was a car driving past us honking and driving way to fast. The car skidded to the side of the road where you could see the short cliff you would fall from if you were unlucky.

"The fucking idiot!" Severus growled and then I heard by far a worse sound that the cars honking. The sound off a huge mass off snow sliding off a mountain. I stared at Severus in horror as he reached for his wand trying to do something.

"We are in the no magicall zone, magic wont work" I said and he cursed and tried to start the car again, but just as he did the mass off snow hit the car and pushed us over the edge.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione come on!" I heard a voice call through the darkness. Where was I? What happened to the snow? Where was Severus? I looked around in the blackness around me but I couldn't see anything...I didn't feel anything.<p>

"Mia! Mia please wake up!" Severus? It was only Severus who called me that, then he must be here. I suddenly opened my eyes and saw Severus with a worried expression hanging over me.

"What happened?" I asked and then felt the sharp pain from my head. Severus moved away just a little and I tried to sit up. The car was leaning a little on the side and I couldn't see anything outside. The things that were outside was surrounding the whole car it seemed and gave a strange dark blue light into the car.

"The car fell down the cliff, we were lucky that there was so much snow under us when we fell or we wouldn't be alive" HE said and I looked at the window. "There is snow all around the car. And since the magic limit I can't get us out. I send a patronus to Potter that will find him when he gets to the hotel" HE said and sighed.

"Why does my head hurt?" Then I realised what a stupid question that was.

"You hit your head when we fell...you lost consciousness for a while" HE said and looked at me. The look he gave me was nothing other than relif, a very strong relif that I hadn't...died or something worse.

"You told me once that you wished I would just go and die" I said and he just looked at me. He knew he had and he was smart not to deny it or claim he wasn't thinking straight. BEacuse we knew at that moment when he had said it he had really ment it.

"I wanted you to back then, now I don't" HE said and I looked at him actually feeling hopefull. Then something hard retured to his eyes and he moved closer to me. "Let me take a look at your head" HE said and I leaned over so he could look at the wound I knew I had there. I had my blood on my fingers from touching it. He took up his wand and I felt a warm feeling when he healed the wound.

"So healing charms work" I stated when he pulled away. He nodded. "Then let me heal the gash in your shoulder" I said and held out my hand so he could give me his wand. He hesitated, he had been about to deny that he needed help but then he handed me the wand and turned so I could look at his shoulder, I mumbled a healing charm and the wound slowly closed. But the whole in his shirt was still there. He reached back and handed me my jacket. I looked at it and then put it on, it was cold in the car.

"Aren't you going to put on your jacket?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I can take more cold than you can, I don't really feel it" He said and looked at the snow outside the window. We sat in silence for a while and just to have something to talk about I opened my mouth.

"I miss the way you would wake me up some mornings" I said and he glanced at me confused.

"What did I do?" He asked and I giggled a little and he looked straight at me.

"When all I wanted was to lay in bed all day you dragged me into the shower" I laughed. "You always had to jump in with me even if you had clothes on" I said and smiled. When I looked at him he actually smiled.

"Yes I remember" He said and leaned back against the car door turned towards me. He was too tall to sit like this really, all curled up in a car. "I miss your laugh" He said and I smiled down at my lap. "And the smile you do when ever you feel shy and you look down in your lap" HE added and I smiled even more. I couldn't belive he was actually telling me this. Maybe there was a chance I could get him back.

"I miss the the nights, mornings what ever time of the day we spent time in this car" I said and blushed. He smiled at the memories then looked a bit sad.

"I miss the morning after making love to you" He said and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I miss kissing you" I whispered and he swallowed and looked away.

"I miss the feeling of your skin against mine" He said. I only had this moment to get him back, I could feel it. When we would get out of the car he would slip away from me and I wouldn't survive that. I had to try.

"I miss looking up at your face when you made love to me" I said and a tear fell down my cheek. He stared at me with a pained expression.

"I miss...I miss loving you" HE said and I stared at him feeling another tear escape my eyes. Tears wouldn't win him over, I had to be strong and don't cry. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and then looked at him, suddenly feeling warm in my whole body and took of my jacket.

"I miss you" I said and he looked away. I moved so I was nearly straddling him and I carefully placed a hand on his chest. "Look at me" He didn't. I placed a hand on his cheek. "Please look at me" I said and he slowly turned his head to me. He looked at me with the black brown eyes I loved so much and there was longing in his eyes, but I knew he wouldn't allow himself to do fulfill it.

"I want you, I _need_ you back" I said and one of my tears fell down on his cheek. "Sev, I love you" I said and he just shook his head.

"No" He said in a hoarse voice "You are the only person I ever opened up to...I loved you with every fiber in my body...But never will I be with you again" He said and there was just a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Please let me explain!" I said and he grabbed my wrists in a hard grip.

"No Mia! I know that whatever you will tell me I will belive, I want it to be true so much that even if you lie I will belive you"

"Why? Why won't you let me even try!" I asked and something in him snapped.

"Beacuse I still love you!" He screamed and pushed me back away from him. I sat staring at him as he just shook his head. " I never stopped loving you" HE said and looked at me with anger in his eyes. "And then you go and..." He couldn't say anything else and just looked away.

"Sev-"

"No, Hermione I don't want to talk anymore" He said and I just nodded. I was to shocked by his explosion to say anything. I threw back my jacket and climbed back into the backseat. I was really cold now. I wrapped myself into the jacket and laid down wishing Harry would come and find us soon.

* * *

><p>Just minutes later I was laying freezing and teeth chattering. I had laid Severus jacket over my legs but it didn't help much, I couldn't belive Severus could sit just in his polo shirt and not freeze to death.<p>

"Hermione!" I heard Severus say and felt the car move as he climbed back to me. "Good god you freezing!" HE said when he touched my face. He lifted his wand and I heard him say a warming charm, it didn't work and he cursed. He then transfigured our jacket's into a thick cover and wrapped around me. Then placed his hand on my cheek and I could feel the warmth of his hand spread into my skin and I closed my eyes and just tried to focus on that feeling. I opened my eyes and met Severus and saw that he figured what he could do. He removed his hand from my cheek and lifted his wand and transfigured the seat to become a little bigger and then he moved so he laid down next to me under the cover. He wrapped his arms around me and I curled into him. I hid my face by his neck and inhaled his scent.

"Violets and sunshine, your perfume" He murmured but I couldnt answer just yet. He rubbed my back and when he accidentally pulled up the sweater and touched my naked skin I moaned against his neck and he stopped breathing. I didn't think he knew what he was doing, I belive he just lost himself in that moment as he pulled up my sweater a little more and caressed my skin. I felt a familiar bump press into my stomach and I pressed harder against him. My movement brought him back to reality and he quickly pulled down my shirt again and I wanted to take his hand and put it there again.

"Severus, does legillimens work here?" I said after a while when I was warmer. I moved up just a little so I could met his gaze.

"Yes, since it's more magic involving the soul, it works" HE answered and I took a deep breath.

"Please use legillimens on me" I said.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"Beacuse I'm sick of not being without you. Look into my mind and see what really happened that night. I got Ro-"

"Don't say his name" Severus said and anger flared in his eyes again. "And no-"

"Shut up!" I said and he actually did. "I got _his_ memories from the night as well and I put them together so you could watch-"

"You want me to watch?" He asked and looked even more angry than before.

"So you could watch what really happened!" I said and he silenced. "Please Severus, you are the most skilled legillimens in the world. You will know if the memmory is fake or not" I said and looked at him pleadingly. He still hesitated, he was afraid of what he might see.

"I won't force you, but if all you said before was true...You want to be with me" I took a long breath and tried to keep the tears away. "So just look" I said and laid down on my back just looking up the ceiling. After a moment he leaned over on his elbow looking down on me and laid his hand on my cheek.

"Legillimens" HE murmured and I felt him enter my mind.

* * *

><p>I was standing in our old flat watching Hermione say good bye to Harry and Ginny. Then I saw Ronald sitting by the table looking at her. Looking at <em>my<em> Hermione. She walked over to him and sat down infront of him still smiling.

_"It's nice to just hang out like we used to" _Ron said and Hermione nodded and Ron added _"It's so diffrent now that Harry and Gin are married_" He looked at her suspiciously_ "You and Snape aren't planning something like that right?"_ Hermione laughed at him, she was a little drunk I could tell. Hermione didn't handle alcohol very well.

"_Don't say his name like that! And I have a secret and you really can't tell anyone"_ Hermione said and Ron crossed his heart.

_"I swear I won't, now tell me!_"

_"Yesterday after __Severus went away I started to look for one of his shirts to wear, just beacuse I missed him_" Those words cut deep as I watched her sweet smiling face. _"And this little black box fell out from his that shirt. It was a ring! A ring Ron!"_

_"Are you sure it was for_ you?" Ron asked her and even in Hermiones drunken state she managed to raise an eyebrow at his stupidity.

_"If he buys an engagment ring I guess it is for me. And Ron it was beautifull!"_

_"Do you think he will ask you to marry you soon? Are you having any doubts?"_ He asked hopefully on the last question but Hermione looked to happy to care.

_"I really hope he will ask me soon. And no of course not! I love him above everything else, every waking minute if he's not around I miss him. I swear I'm the happiest person alive when I'm in his arms"_ She said dreamily and I walked over to them to look closer at her. So beautiful, my sweet Hermione. My Mia. The phone started ringing and Hermione bolted from her seat to answer. Then I saw Ronald slip something into her glas.

"_Hermione talking_" She said as she answered the phone. I knew who was calling, it was me. I was at that stupid meeting with some other potions masters and I remember walking away to call her only to hear her voice. She suddenly smiled a big smile.

_"Hi baby!" _She said happily and judging by Rons face he wasn't happy to hear her call me baby. _"is the meeting over?"_ She asked hopefully and then her smiled faded. _"oh, it's okey...I just miss you. 6 hours without you is pure torture!" _She said and laughed.

I walked over to her and tried to touch her cheek but of course my hand went right through her. She turned away from Rons direction and talked a little quieter. _"Then I will wear that when you get home" _She said with a blush rising on her cheeks _"Isn't there any way for you to get out of there sooner?"_ She asked again and then laughed.

_"Okey but hurry I'm feeling lonely here...and wet_" She looked back at Ron and saw him walk over to the window pretending like he didn't hear anything she said. She sighed sweetly. _"If you keep talking like that I will go into the bedroom and start without you."_ She smiled. _"Okey, I love you...No I love you more"_ She smiled and my breathing got caught in my throath watching her smile like that.

_"Just hurry home and I will show you how much I have missed you, bye"_ Then she hang up and looked at the phone longingly. Then walked over and took her drink. _"It's always so hard to stop talking with him. Everytime I have to hang up it feels like...I don't know I just feel so alone when he's not around" _She said and drank a little.

"_Lonely and wet, Hermione?"_ Ron asked her and she smiled in embarrassment.

_"So how is it going with lavender?"_ She asked and drank the whole glas of wine and Ron smiled in victory as he watched her drink all of it.

_"No so good, I was actually wondering if I could sleep on your couch tonight?"_ HE asked and looked pleadingly at her. She looked like she wanted to say no, but she would always help her friends.

_"Sure. But I have to explain to Severus why you are here or he will get freaked out seeing you here at this time of the night"_ She said and looked like she still didn't want him here. _Good girl!_ I thought but I still knew how this was going to play out. Hermione looked like she was starting to feel dizzy and placed her one hand against her forhead.

"_I think I will go and lay down for just a second, I'm not feeling very well"_ She said and started to walk to our room.

"_Good idea, I'll just lay down me too" _He said and watched with a smirk as Hermione suddenly fell to the floor. He walked up to her and tried to lift her, but was to weak so he dragged her into our room. Hermione was light as a feather so that just showed how weak the little insect was.

I walked after them and saw watched as Ron threw her on the bed and started to take off her clothes. I just stood there watching him with such hatred that I thought I was going to explode.

"_You don't belong with that bat Mione, you belong with me. And this will only prove it"_ He said as he threw her clothes of and ripped the sweater I gave her in two pieces. Soon she just laid there wearing nothing and the perverts eyes slid over her body. His hands squeezed her breasts and he moaned. I walked over to him and tried to push him away tried to do anything to get him of her, but of course it didn't work. He then removed his own clothes and jumped into the bed next to her. He threw the sheeths around a bit and then glanced a her hand and then he grabbed it and took it under the covers to his crotch. He moaned again and started to move Hermiones hand over his pathetically small cock.

Again I tried to get him off her but of course it didn't work. I walked over to hermione.

"Mia wake up! Wake up, fight him off! Please wake up!" I screamed but she couldn't hear me. He then came and he threw away her hand from him.

_"Can't wait until Snape get's home_" He said and then it seemed as if the memmory fastforward to the moment when I could hear my foot steps outside the door. Ron heard them too and started to make moaning noises.

"_Yes that's right baby harder!"_ He screamed with what he wanted to sound like Hermione voice. This I remembered.

"_Mia?"_ I heard myself call and Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She didn't notice Ron who had stopped moving and just laid there beside her, she only heard my foot steps. Then I saw myself stand in the door opening staring at the scene wich I remembered so well. The woman I loved and for sure couldn't live without smiling happily at me with another man next to her in _our _bed.

"_Sev! I'm so glad you are back"_ She smiled but the other me didn't answer. When Hermione saw the other Severus staring at her. She looked down on her self to try to see what was wrong. Then she saw Ron smiling at her.

_"Good morning love, didn't you say you had broken up with him?" _Ron asked and pointed at the other me. Hermione looked back at the other me and quickly fled out of the bed and grabbed her bathrobe that was hanging next to the bed.

"_Sev I don't know what happened-" _She started saying but the other me was already walking out. Hermione ran after him. "_Sev wait!"_ She cried and grabbed the other me's arm trying to get him to stay. I slowly walked after them. I knew what happened now already.

"_Let me go! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"_ The other me screamed and pushed her away. But She wouldn't give up.

_"Please Sev it's not like you think!" _She cried and grabbed him again. _"I would never sleep with Ron! I love you!"_

The other me grabbed her wrists much like I had done just an hour ago in the car and pushed her down on the floor. I saw tears threatening to escape his eyes.

_"And still I find you in bed with him! How do you explain that?" _He yelled and Hermione looked at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"_I don't know! I don't know! I love you! You know that, let me find out what_ _happened_"I walked up to myself and wanted to slap him for leaving her, wich I knew he would.

"You are an idiot" I said to him, and he cast one last look at Hermione and walked out the door and she rushed up and ran after him.

_"Sev! Severus!"_ She screamed looking out at the street looking for me. But I had already apparated away. Big tears rolled down her cheeks. _"Severus!"_ She screamed and that was the last thing I heard before the memmory ended.

* * *

><p>Severus gasped as he was thrown out of the memmory. I looked up at him hoping he would finally understand. He met my gaze and looked as shocked as he possibly could.<p>

"Oh Mia I'm so sorry!" He said and wrapped his arms around me. "I will kill him! I don't care if they send me to azkaban for it, I will! How could I have been so stupid!" He said and held me close to him. Then I started to cry, he pulled away and looked at my tears and wiped them away. "I'm so sorry for leaving you like that!" He said and I just continued to cry. Then I finally pulled myself together and tried to stop.

"I love you" I said and he smiled.

"I love you too, I love you so much" He said and kissed me. I drowned in his kiss and felt all worries of the word fall away when his lips met mine in the most passionate kiss ever. When we finally pulled away to breath I looked up at him though my tears.

"You were my first and only lover and you will be my last!" I said and he kissed me again.

"I love you Mia" He said between the kisses and I smiled at the long lost words.

"So I can be yours again?" I asked hopefully and he caressed my cheek.

"No. I will be yours" He said and kissed me again, this kiss told me that he had no intentions of stopping it either and I happily kissed him back. He reached down and carefully started to drag down my thights. Not to much since I was still cold, and I reached down to open his pants. I grasped his erection and he moaned against my lips. He moved his hand to under my shirt and squeezed my breast. How I had missed his touch, the feeling of his skin against mine.

He then slowly entered me and I gasped as I adjusted to him again. When I had I let out a content sigh and smiled up at him. He started to move slowly inside me and after teh first stroke I knew he wouldn't last long. He just wanted to feel me, we would have time for pleasure later. Now it was all about feeling eachother again.

"I'm to only one who will ever be inside you" He murmured and I moaned.

"The only one" I moaned and kissed him. He squeezed my breast again and I arched my back as he did.

"I'm the only one who's allowed to touch you like this" He said and I felt my walls tighten as my orgasm came closer.

"I wouldn't want anybody else...to touch me" I moaned and I came. Severus moved inside me some more and then I felt him come as well. We laid there without moving for a while then he wrapped the covers tighter around us still without sliding out from me. We laid there kissing eachohter until a white light inform of a lynx appeared through the ceiling and then dissapeared.

"My patronus" Severus said and then we saw another patronus in shape of a deer come through the roof.

"Severus, Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry asked through the patronus. I looked at Severus and smiled.

"I'm feeling better than I have done in months" Severus answered him. "Now can you get us out of here?"

"We are working on it but it's going to take some time" Harry said and I smild stroking Severus cheek.

"Well don't rush, we got all the time in the world" I said and Severus leaned over to kiss me again.

"What do you mean?" No one answered him. "Guys? Are you there?" I giggled against Severus lips and he turned and glared at the deer.

"Get out of here!" Severus growled and Harrys patronus dissapeared. He then looked down at me. "Where was I? Oh right!" He said and kissed me again.

"Never leave me again Severus" I said and he shook his head.

"I will wouldn't last a day without you"

"I love you"

"I love you too, forever" He said and I drowned in his kiss again. Knowing that this time would be diffrent. We would stay together.

Forever.

**A/N**

**Done! A very long one shot but why not. I'm sorry if Severus is a bit un Severus. But Have your heart broken sure changes you a bit.**

**I hope you all have a nice new year and without getting your hearts broken!**

**If you like reviewing feel free to write me something and tell what you think.**


End file.
